The Art of Assassinating Love
by TheInvaderofDoom
Summary: The story of Assassin's Creed II...And Ezio and Leonardo's secret love thorough out their adventure. How will they manage their relationship when its one no one knows about?   EzioxLeonardo
1. Chapter 1

_**The Art of Assassinating Love**_

I've always been someone who falls in love easy, but seeing him….I swear angels were singing in his very wake as he stepped through the threshold of my home, the sunlight behind him only helping to radiate his fierce look of majesty.

I've never felt this way about anyone, even past lovers….Or people I've been in love with at least. There was just something about him that drew me in; from the soft shiny brunette locks, loosely tied back in a flowing pony tail, to the shirt that was slightly open to show part of that perfectly toned chest. The small scar on his lip being the only flaw of his handsome face, yet even that seemed intensify his confident appearance, showing that nothing would ever stand in this man's way .And those eye…they sparkled with youth and a fierce and passionate fire of life, a passion that drew me in like one pole to another.

Oh what I wouldn't give to peel off the layers of clothing to examine the rest of his luscious body. To create a masterpiece based off this beauty of a man…A masterpiece of two kinds of course. Oh but no he mustn't think this way, it was Maria son for Pete's sake!

"Motto Onorato!" I greeted happily once Maria introduced this man, Ezio is his name. I nearly stumbled from excitement but quickly hid my mistake with a low bow. I must be more careful!

"Lonore e mio…" He said in return, his voice rich and silky as he spoke the Italian phrase. He sent waves of pleasure to my ears and I quickly found myself praying he would speak once more, just so I could hear the magical voice. But sadly, it would be strange for me to simply stand there and gawk at this man in lustfulness, so I hastily turned back to Maria.

"Let me go and fetch the paintings. I'll be right back!" I said hurriedly already turning towards the door, though not before stealing one last look at this Ezio. I quickly hurried about inside, as I quietly listened to the slightly muted conversation as I gathered together the paintings Maria had come for in the first place.

"He's very talented…" She praised, and I could tell from the distance in her voice, that she was facing him. Oh how I felt a blaze of gratitude for her for that though, it momentarily filled me with pride ridding my new desires for the man with her kind words.

But just as he slipped back into my mind, I heard the man's voice once more, though this time, filled with almost a skeptical, careless tone, "Immagino." He said, the roll of his eyes almost heard through his tone, which brought a slight ache to my chest. How I suddenly longed to hear Maria's words come from that man's lips.

"Self-expression is vital to understanding and enjoying life. You should find an outlet." Maria said lightly. The hope her son would find something or express some interest present in her voice. Oh how I wished Ezio would find an outlet in painting or some form of art, as I did. Wouldn't it be something if we decided to work in a studio together, talking, creating, and becoming good friends under this rooftop…Maybe more.

Ezio scoffed as he spoke, "I have plenty of outlets." This piqued my interest. He already had outlets? What could those be…?

I could only imagine the look on Maria's face as she spoke once again, "I meant besides vaginas."

Ah, that kind of outlet…That complicates my ideas…And desires. Obviously Ezio has no interest in men….But maybe….No I couldn't….But maybe I could hint it…Maybe even be allowed to become an outlet of sorts myself. I shook my head as those strange thoughts poured into it, what was becoming of me? I was as bad as a young maiden who was love struck by a knight in armor.

"Mother!" Ezio nearly growled just as I headed for the door once again. I walked directly between them, wanting to be in front of Ezio, if just for a moment. Glancing a sidelong look at him, wistfully wishing he could make conversation with this man.

"Back to your house then?" I said quickly, not ceasing my step as I felt their gaze behind me.

"Si…Si…" Maria agreed, the click of her heels following in my wake as trailed behind me to catch up. I turned at her next words as we got no farther than a few feet, "Ezio, help Leonardo, will you?"

Ezio turned towards me and reached out for the box of paintings I currently carried in my now , slightly trembling, hands. Oh how I wish he was reaching out for me and not this cursed box! But woe is me, I handed the man my works without another word, our hands brushing momentarily. I nearly gasped I felt a warmth seep through my very pours at his touch. It was a passion like nothing I've felt and I wondered if he felt the same thing. But I needed to be discreet; this was neither the time nor place for such delusions; but when I met his eyes again, I noticed his eyes were slightly wider, as he gave me an almost awe filled gaze, before he quickly glanced away and turned towards his mother, taking the box as he went.

Did he feel the same thing…? No, no. Do not fool yourself into such thinking Leonardo…It is all but wistful thinking on your part!

After a brief walk, we arrived at the Auditore villa. What a place, I found myself thinking, fitting for a family like them. I watched Ezio as he set the box outside a door and turned back towards us.

"Thank you for the help, son. Don't let me keep you from your other duties…" Maria smiled towards her son, who returned it in time. He looked back towards me as I quickly pulled my words together before he left.

"It was nice to meet you Ezio. I hope our paths cross again…" I beamed, hoping I appeared friendly and inviting, and not too desperate as I spoke swift and happily.

"Anchio…" He said in return, causing my smile to brighten, as I begged I would see this man again soon, no matter the case. He waved his farewell and strolled, nearly strutted, out of his family's villa, the air of confidence and pride nearly tangible as he strode away.

Maria and I watched him leave until he turned the corner and was out of sight before she turned to me and smiled, once more thanking me and giving me praise and a fond Farwell before heading inside through the door Ezio left the box beside, and being the gentleman that I am, I carried it inside to the desk for her. Earning yet another thanks and farewell before leaving the room and family's villa.

As I walked back to my own home, all I could think of was the fire in those eyes and that confidence in his step as he strode away, and with hope, that farewell would not be the last.

* * *

><p>Yes a new story...lol. Assassins creed this time. I love the pairing EzioxLeonardo. First time with these too!<br>So anyway, I hope you all enjoy this.

Thanks for reading, I love reviews~ Hope you like it!

_Ezio and Leonardo DO NOT belong to me_

Just this crazy interpretation of the story does~


	2. The Art of Friendship and Favors

_**The Art of Friendship and Favors**_

With a heavy sigh I continued to pour over the plans for my next invention, correcting errors and examining new ways to get across the design I required. After hours of going over the same blueprints, my mind began to wander to other, slightly more interesting things. Ezio for one….That glorious man….But he must be long gone by now, seeing as what happened to his family…Poor man. If only could be there to hold him, to comfort him in what has to be his time of need. But woe is me; It would be a miracle if I were to ever see that alluring body step over my threshold once more.

I shook my head and rid myself of those depressing thoughts as I once more went back to work, flipping through pages of my notes, trying to find some flaw or work that needed an adjustment. My head rose as I heard a knock on the door, and I turned abruptly when I heard the click of the handle. With a mental groan, I imagined the idiotic guards arriving to pester me once again, but to my glorious surprise, the very man I had been thinking of moments earlier stepped into my home, looking around then to me with a serious gaze. If I knew my thoughts would have brought this man around sooner, I would have been on that thought process continuously these last few days.

"Oh! Ezio Auditore!" I smiled casually, raising my arms in excitement and pleasant surprise," I…I didn't expect to see YOU again." I lowered my hands to my chest and gave a shake of my head as I stepped closer to him, "What with all that' happened….Ah!" I momentarily glanced around as I plotted my next move, noting how his eyes followed me then to were my gaze went. I turned back towards him and smiled. "Were are my manners!" I covered my face as I collected myself to do something I did to few others, "Welcome back!" I said happily as I went in, wrapping my arms around his strong neck and hugged him.

It was heaven on Earth, I simply couldn't bring myself to pull away; though I felt his surprise, and I thought he would push me away, but to my delight, he did the opposite. I felt the gentle strength of his strong hand gently caresses where my back and shoulder meet. I nearly sighed in pleasure, but I held it in and quickly moved my arms from his grasp as his hand left my back. "Now!" I said with a smile, nodding my head and touching my fingertips together, "How can I be of service?"

Ezio opened his arms in gesture as he spoke, talking with his hands with a sexy fluid motion of each movement he made, "I was hoping you could repair something of mine." He said in his deep, mellow voice. Just the sound brought shivers of excitement through me.

"Of course! Right this way." The excitement present in my voice, a grin spread across my face like the Cheshire cat, only kinder of course, as I waved him over turning back to my desk excitedly. I glanced over my shoulder to see if he was coming over, and was pleased he had begun moving closer, deeper into my home. As the thought crossed my mind, I couldn't help but hope that he was pleased with the surroundings and what I found, intriguing items. "Ah, che pasticcio…Tuttoill santo girono che cero…" I muttered in frustration, seeing the mess I had made. How embarrassing, he must think I am a total slob, if my workspace of all places looks this way. "Let me clear a space." I said in a less then happy voice as I swiped the papers and other objects from my desk, as Ezio watched me with what I hoped to not be disgust.

"Alright, let's see it!" I smiled, standing upright and turning towards the god in disguise, who reached into his bag. I watched him as he did so, his movements so fluid with grace and strength, I had to catch myself before I let out a audible sigh when he handed me the object he desired me, and only me, to mend.

I took the object into my hands, its intriguing design spiking my interest as I set it on the table beside me and examined it curiously. "Fascinating…" the excitement in my voice present as I set my hands on either side of the object, bending slightly to trace its design with my mind with ease. "I don't know Ezio. Despite its age, the construction is rather advanced. I've never seen anything quite like it." I lifted a hand to my mouth for a moment. Moving it lightly as I spoke from habit while I explained, "I'm afraid, there's not much I can do without the original plans…" I stood straight, resting one hand on my hip and returning the other to my chin as I thought for a moment. I flicked my hand in the air for a moment, my eyes moved from the intriguing device, to something far more interesting."Mi dispiace." I said apologetically as I brought my hands to my chest, showing my sincere apology, as well as a form of comfort to try and still my racing heart as his eyes shifted from the item he had brought, to me. I felt my mind melt for a moment as our eyes met. But sadly, it did not last as his gaze returned to the thing on my desk.

His movement's fluid as he moved his hand to take back his possession. As my gaze followed his, I felt myself grow slight irritation at the thought of him leaving. I felt my expression draw up in near anger before my eyes landed on a scroll. "Wait!" hastily, I opened the scroll and quickly scanned its content. Reaching for books and other items I had already set to work on deciphering the content.

"What are you doing?" my angel spoke, the concern and question present in his voice as he watched me. I felt confident, and I was sure this would impress him if I could figure out this encryption, and wipe that look of uncertainty off his gorgeous face.

"The contents of this page are encrypted! But if my theory is correct..." I explained as my eyes turned back towards him briefly; my gaze traveling up his luscious chest, that strong neck, and finally meeting his handsome face and questioning gaze, which still held a sense of power despite the confusion that clouded them. After a second I dragged my gaze from Ezio to a book to my other side, and studied it briefly, "…Based on these sketches it may very well …" I paused as I read and attempted to decipher what was written on this scroll, glancing from the book to the scroll and back.

"It may very well what?" My gaze returned to Ezio briefly after hearing the concern and desperation in his voice. Lifting my hand I swept it across the air to a nearby chair, the calmness in present in my voice as I spoke.

"Please, sit."

"Leonardo?" He pleaded, oh how his voice sounded wonderful coming from his delicious mouth. Oh how I wish he would say it more…Oh but now I cannot dwell on this lovely moment, I have to impress this sculpted man before me.

"Shhh!" I hushed him gently, waving my hand near him, oh how I wished to touch him…Stop it Leonardo! You need to focus. Ezio is becoming a distraction now!

I was pleased to see he listened, though slight guilt swept through me briefly at shushing him so suddenly, as I saw him leave my side from the corner of my eye, while I continued to pour over the scroll and books lying out before me. "Remarkable! If we transpose the letters and then select every third…." Voicing my thoughts aloud, I hoped to ease Ezio's mind a bit, as I felt his piercing gaze in front of me, watching my every move as I studied the encryption.

After a long while, I found myself able to repair the object he desired. The complexity simplified, as I decoded the scroll containing the information that held the secrets of this device. Once I had finished, after some time, I went over to Ezio who patiently had waited in the chair. I knelt in front of him, oh how I had to contain myself as I realized he was asleep. The urge to reach out and caresses his hard body seemed almost too much for me as I quickly examined his gorgeous face. "There!" I patted his hand to stir him from his slumber. The feel of his skin against mine brought excitement to me, more then I already contained from simply discovering what Ezio needed me to repair, and doing so for him, "Its finished!"

"Hmm? What's finished?" He asked groggily as he focused his eyes on me. That look of just waking is something I could look forward to every morning…lying in bed beside this man and waking him just to see this, dare I say, adorable expression.

"The blade! I managed to decode that parchment of yours. It showed me exactly what to do." I said proudly as I held out the blade and stood up straight, distancing myself slightly, as to not be obvious in my admiration of him and my over creative imagination. He held out his hand to take the device but I pulled it back, as I felt it was time to bring on something new.

"Now all that is left is to remove your ring finger." I said a smile on my face as I held out a large butcher's knife. It was hard to not laugh as I saw his startled expression as he sat farther back in his seat.

"Really?" The surprise and uncertainty in his voice obvious.

"I'm sorry. But this is how it must be done. The blade is designed to ensure the "commitment" of whoever wields it." I explained, taking on a more serious tone as I set down the blade on the table and turned back to Ezio, the knife still upheld in my hand.

Amusement gripped me as I watched him argue with himself for a moment in thought as to what he should do. "Bene. Do it quickly." He said, his tone somber as he leaned towards the table and held his outstretched arm against it, sticking out only his ring finger, while the rest of his fingers tucked firmly in that hard grip of his, I watched his knuckles turn pale from the strength he held his fist at. I watched him briefly as he scrunched up his face and squeezed his eyes shut. Oh his expressions were something…I wonder what his expression of ecstasy would…Now, now Leonardo. Not now, this is simply a joke. I brought the knife up and slammed it against the table a good distance away from his finger. I watched as he looked up at me with wide, surprised eyes.

"I was only having fun, Ezio!" I chuckled, resting my hand upon his shoulder. The strength of it brought excitement to me as I imagined it without all these layers of clothes. "Though the blade once required a sacrifice, it's been modified." I explained, moving away to grab his new blade, I saw his relief and slight confusion out of the corner of my eye, bringing me yet more amusement. "You can keep your finger." With a smile I handed him his new blade which he eagerly took." He began to stand, which was good as I felt myself leaning closer to him subconsciously, as if waiting for some special thanks. Goodness Leonardo, do not get yourself so excited!

I distanced myself as he attached the blade to his arm, and examined it carefully and curiously. "Incredible…" He spoke in awe as he extended the blade and returned it a few times.

Returning next to him I grinned, "Yes it is! Tell me. Do you have other pages like this?" I asked curiously, as I did enjoy deciphering such parchments, especially if it was for the man I was currently in love with.

With a slight shake of his head, Ezio motioned to the parchment in my hand, "I'm sorry. Only the one."

"Listen- if you ever do happen across another one of these- please- bring it to me." I said motioning to him with the parchment; I hoped I didn't sound too desperate in my tone. I simply could not help myself as that would mean seeing my dream man come and go from my house often.

"You have my word. And thank you for fixing this. It-" dammit, he was cut off by that harsh knocking and angry voice.

"By order of the Florentine guard. Open this door!" I heard a yell from the other side of my door, as both Ezio and I turned to stare. I felt worry bottle up inside me but I kept my composer.

"Eh, just a moment!" I called back and moved closer to Ezio, handing him his parchment before speaking quietly, "Wait here!" He obediently stayed as I made my way to the door and opened it, to be greeted by one of those pathetic excuses for a guard.

"Are you Leonardo de Vinci?" the guard asked the second I was in view.

Calmly I replied, "Si. How may I be of Service?"

"I need you to answer some questions." The guard continued, his tone slightly calmer, at my act if the perfect civilian.

"Certainly." I agreed easily, following him outside with my calm demeanor. Though inside I was a raging pot of nerves, I knew this was about Ezio, and the last thing I wanted was to be the cause of his capture.

We made our way into the courtyard before I piped up. "What seems to be the trouble?" I asked innocently, trying to keep my clueless tone and face.

The unnamed guard stepped closer, trying to intimidate me with his stature, I'm sure. "A witness claims to have seen you consorting with an enemy of the city."

"What? Me? Consorting? Preposterous!" my tone held up the dumbfounded and insulted act as I shook my head in disbelief.

Yet the guard continued, obviously not yet satisfied. Damn these guards, and their idiotic intrusion of affairs. "When was the last time you saw or spoke with Ezio Auditore?"

"Who?" I asked in confusion, though it seems it was the wrong way to play this, as the guard immediately took on a more aggressive tone.

"Non fare il finto tonto. We know you were close with the family. Hmm." He said, pointing that disgusting finger at me. Oh if only I was not the gentlemen I was today. I briefly imagined the trick I played on Ezio not moments ago, and mentally chuckled at the thought of actually cutting this mans finger off.

"Perhaps this will clear your head!" I went to shrug, and he grabbed me by the shoulders and shoved me to the ground. My eyes widened in shock at his brutal manner, and as I moved to return to my feet, I felt his foot connect sharply with my ribs. Letting out a grunt of pain I rolled back on my side and stared up at him in surprise and anger. "Ready to talk?" He growled as he lifted his foot to once again impact my ribs. Yet silent I stayed as I curled up slightly in pain, but this only brought about another onslaught, this time to my stomach, "What about now?"

The pain continued as he delivered kick after kick to my body, sending waves of pain through my body. I grunted loudly, yet my lips stayed sealed about Ezio, I would not have the man of my dreams touched by this filth. They had already caused him so much pain; I would not have them bring him anymore. So I would take this pain, for however long it would take. "Ready to talk?" the guard yelled as he continued his onslaught. No I would never be ready. Ezio and I had just become friends after all, and even that I am willing to hurt for, so long as I have some sort of connection with him.

Suddenly through the blinding pain I saw a second set of boots. My eyes traveled upwards and I saw it was Ezio…He had come to save me.

My eyes widened as I watched him use the new blade I created for him, to stab the guard harshly in the back. The anger in Ezio's eyes was one that astonished me. So maybe….he did care after all.

I watched as the gruards eyes widened in shock, then clouded over as death took him, before Ezio ripped his blade from his back. The guard fell to Ezio's side as I watched the scene before me.

After a brief moment of surprise and disbelief, I pulled myself to my feet, the pain making me nearly stumble in the process. "Grazia Ezio!" I said softly, the happiness welling up inside me like fire in a stove.

"Sorry about that." He spoke, his voice apologetic and remorseful, the guilt plain as day on his sculpted face. Oh no, I could not have my savior be feeling this way.

"Eh. I've grown accustomed to their abuses." I said, my tone light and joking, in an attempt to ease his mind. I saw the slight relief from his face and he nodded.

"What of the body?" He asked uncertainly, knowing very well we could not just leave it to rot out here in the open where everyone could see. Smart man.

I motioned to my home and nodded my tone more serious as I spoke, "Bring it inside and put it with the others."

"Others?" Ezio sounded shocked as his eyes grew wide with uncertainty. Oh blast, anyone would react that way, of course I must clarify.

"The city gives them to me. For research." I explained with a nod, hoping he knew I was not some weird freak. I saw the understanding on his face and he nodded as I turned back toward the house and led the way inside as he bent down to pick the deceased body up into his arms, in a bridal way. My God, this man was strong; It would give me such trouble to have to do that. And oh I have never felt such jealousy towards a rotting lump of flesh in all my life till now. I would give anything to be held like that by Ezio, to be carried into my house by this hunk of a man, in hopes of a magical evening with him. Curses! stop these thoughts Leonardo! You are in a situation, now is not the time for your idiotic fantasies.

"Over there." I motioned to a side room packed with things from creates to tables. I watched as he took the body over and set it down where I had motioned. "See? Like it never happened!" I exclaimed with a grin over at him.

He turned towards me and smiled softly, a smile that turned my very soul to mush, "Thank you Leonardo…For everything." He said gently, the sincerity coming from his voice in gentle waves of kidness as he gazed upon me.

I gazed back and my smile was one of calmness and friendship. I decided then, the happiness of simply having this man as my friend was enough for now, If more were to follow, that would be bliss, but as for now, I am content. "Any time! And remember- if you find more of those strange pages, bring them to me. Should they contain new designs, I will upgrade your blade as well!"

"Of course. Now I really should be getting back to Paola…" He said, a look of almost reluctance settle briefly on his face. But I wonder if that was simply my imagination.

"Porgile I miei omaggi!" I nodded and waved my hand. He smiled once more and went over to me and clapped me on the shoulder briefly, giving us the moment to have a brief glimpse into one another's eyes. I nearly sighed in pleasure as I behold those fiery orbs of strength and determination. Briefly, I wondered what he saw in mine…Probably nothing special, though I cannot help but to think, as he removed his hand, if the look of surprise and gentleness that came over his face was simply from my imagination, or reality. I watched him as he bid me one last farewell, standing ideally by the door, gazing at me for one moment before he took off out into the evening, closing my door behind him.

I could no help a smile as I finally allowed myself to sit on a nearby chair. I rested my head on the desk and rested my eyes as I continuously reencountered those moments in my mind with Ezio….Dare I say, My Ezio…

* * *

><p>Well that took me forever to get out. Been busy, but now I'm stuck in bed since I got my wisdom teeth out yesterday~ yay~ ;<p>

ANYWAY I hope you enjoyed this chapter, Its fairly long I'd say.

Thank you for reading, I love comments~


End file.
